Question: Rewrite ${(4^{11})(4^{-8})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ (4^{11})(4^{-8}) = 4^{11-8}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{11})(4^{-8})} = 4^{3}} $